The field of the disclosure relates generally to latching assemblies, and more specifically to substantially flush, push-button latching assemblies having a sealed latch cavity.
In some aircraft or similar vehicles where space is limited, such as buses, motor-homes, automobiles, trains, boats, etc., it is desirable to provide a latching device that can be mounted flush with an external surface of the vehicle. Such flush-mounted latches eliminate the need to provide additional space to accommodate handles or knobs used to operate conventional door latching devices. Flush mounting is also desirable from a safety standpoint since it eliminates protruding knobs or handles. Flush mounting is also desirable to provide a smooth aerodynamic surface to reduce drag caused by protruding features and/or breaks around the flush mount.
Some know flush-mounted latches are based upon a retractable handle design. Most commonly, a hinged actuator handle or lever is pivotably mounted within a recessed cavity in the door. In the retracted position, the handle lies substantially flush with the door outer surface. During operation, the handle is swung outward from the door surface to release the latch mechanism, allowing the door to be pushed or pulled to its open position. At least one known latching mechanism includes a latching device for cabinet doors having a swingably retractable handle. Some other known latch designs require the handle to be swung outward from the door surface and then either turned or rotated to release the latch mechanism. However, such latching devices may be subjected to a variety of excessive loading conditions by operators, resulting in frequent handle and latch mechanism failure making such designs undesirable for commercial aircraft and similar uses. Moreover, the inherent nature of such latching devices may require a certain degree of strength and dexterity to operate the latch. Additionally, such a design does not provide a sealed latch cavity that would facilitate the prevention of contamination entering the latch cavity.
Another known flush-mounted latch design, having no exposed operating provisions, is known in the stereo cabinet industry. In such a design, the latching of a glass cabinet door is accomplished by pushing the door against a spring-loaded latch which retains a magnet at its tip. The door is equipped with a corresponding ferromagnetic plate that is drawn to the magnet to retain the door when it is in its closed position. When the door is pushed in and then released, the latch springs outward accelerating the door away from the cabinet. When the latch reaches its end-of-travel, an inertial force is created in the door sufficient to break the magnetic force retaining the door, allowing it to swing free. However, such magnetic-type latch designs may not provide a positive lock, such that a closed door may be forced open without first releasing the latch. This characteristic may be highly undesirable on aircraft external surfaces and similar applications, since a door opening during flight may be undesirable. Moreover, the vibrational and shock forces generated in an aircraft may exceed the retaining forces present in most magnetic latches. Additionally, such a design does not provide a sealed latch cavity that would facilitate the prevention of latch component jamming due to contamination entering the latch cavity.
It would be advantageous to provide a flush mounted latch for use on aircraft that uses a flexible membrane positioned over a locking mechanism to provide a smooth external surface while still enabling a user to actuate the locking mechanism. It would also be advantageous to provide a sealed latch cavity with a smooth conductive aerodynamic surface.